Recuerdos y ¿encuentro?
by Alice Holmes Masen
Summary: Los padres de Chihiro deciden hacer un picnic y se les ocurre que el sitio perfecto para hacerlo es el lugar en el que acabaron el día de la mudanza. ¿Recordará Chihiro lo que vivió allí? ¿Se cumplirá la promesa? TWO-SHOT


**¡Hola! No voy a decir que soy nueva aquí porque llevo mucho tiempo leyendo historias en Fanfiction, pero sí soy nueva en esto de subir mis propias historias para que la gente las lea :) . Me ha costado muchísimo dar este paso y me he esforzado mucho en esta historia que espero que os guste. La segunda parte la subiré en cuanto pueda. ¡Gracias por leer! PD: *INDIRECTA*¡Me encantan los reviews! *FIN DE INDIRECTA* Y me gustaría mucho que me dierais vuestra opinión, aunque sea de forma anónima, no hace falta que me digais mucho, pero si me dais algún consejo os lo agradeceré el doble ya que me ayudará a mejorar ;)**

** Recuerdos y... ¿encuentro?**

Desde que había salido de ese túnel, Chihiro ya no era la misma, sus padres no lo habían notado y al principio ella tampoco. Pero, al llegar a su nueva casa se dió cuenta de que ya no era la niña débil que había sido, se cansaba menos y podía levantar más peso que antes, también descubrió que era mucho más independiente y que podía valerse por si misma sin problemas.

El tiempo fue pasando y Chihiro a pesar de sentirse más realizada, notaba que le faltaba algo. Al cabo de los años aprendió a vivir con ello diciéndose a si misma que era una tontería.

Un día, cuando Chihiro tenía catorce años, sus padres decidieron que sería buena idea hacer un picnic y recordaron aquel campo en el que habían ido a acabar el día que llegaron al pueblo y pensaron que sería el sitio perfecto.  
Chihiro aceptó, ya que pocas veces hacían cosas en familia y por otra parte sentía curiosidad por aquel lugar, ya que no recordaba mucho de él, solo que era todo verde y que desde allí el cielo parecía infinito.  
El viaje no duró mucho, aunque tardaron un poco más de la cuenta porque no recordaban bien el camino y la gente a la que preguntaban parecía no saber nada de aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba igual que la primera vez, excepto por la maleza, que se encontraba más espesa. Atravesaron la entrada, no sin que Chihiro mirara a las estatua de dos caras de la entrada con desconfianza. Entonces entraron por ese largo túnel, y a diferencia de la primera vez, Chihiro no iba fuertemente agarrada al brazo de su madre si no que iba delante de sus padres y caminaba con rapidez debido a una extraña sensación que la empujaba a seguir avanzando rapidamente, ni siquiera se fijó en los hermosos colores que reflejaban las vidrieras. En cuanto vislumbró el verde de una colina, camino aún más rápido, hasta casi correr.  
Entonces salió al exterior y el viento golpeó suavemente su cara, se quedó paralizada ante tal paisaje, la hierba era de un verde claro, salpicado de vez en cuando de gris, por piedras con distintas caras que miraban a su alrededor con ojos vacíos, o alguna que otra casa deshabitada y sobre todo, quedó impresionada por como se veía el cielo desde allí, sus recuerdos no eran nada comparado con aquello, un azul cristalino, con nubes de distintas formas que le recordaban a los estilizados cuerpos de los dragones que se veían en las ilustraciones de las leyendas.  
Sus padres también quedaron prendados del paisaje, pero rapidamente empezaron a avanzar hasta llegar hasta lo que parecía ser el cauce de un río y decidieron que ese era el sitio perfecto para comer. Chihiro ayudó a colocar las cosas y comió una bola de arroz, entonces les dijo a sus padres que no tenía más hambre y que quería investigar un poco, sus padres accedieron, con la condición de que no se alejara mucho.

Avanzó saltando por las piedras hasta llegar a las escaleras, las subió con algo de impaciencia y acabó subiéndolas de dos en dos. Al otro lado de las escaleras había un montón de tiendas y puestos abandonados, cuando avanzó unos pasos más sintió una mirada sobre ella y se giró para ver si sus padres la seguían, pero pudo verlos sentados sobre el mantel hablando tranquilamente, entonces, por un impulso, miró hacia el cielo y creyó ver un destello verde junto a una nube, pero lo pasó por alto diciéndose que eran imaginaciones suyas.  
Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó hasta un puente de madera, avanzó hacia él y se quedó parada unos instantes esperando que sucediera algo, pero como no sucedió nada se asomó a la barandilla descubriendo unas vías de tren que parecían no haber sido utilizadan en años. De todas formas, ¿qué o a quién había estado esperando en el puente?, no tenía sentido, pero igualmente lo dejó pasar.

Como ya se había alejado bastante de donde estaban sus padres y se estaba haciendo tarde decidió regresar. Cuando llego al prado sus padres ya estaban recogiendo y en pocos minutos ya estaban listos para irse.  
Cuando dejaron el campo atrás Chihiro, escuchó un susurro suave que decía ¨Nos volveremos a ver Chihiro, lo prometo¨, ella se quedó parada de la impresión, estuvo a punto de girarse, porque esta vez estaba segura de que no había sido su imaginación, había sido demasiado real y aunque no recordaba haber escuchado nunca esa voz, en cuanto la escuchó un sentimiento cálido la invadió por completo; pero antes de que girara completamente algo en su interior le dijo que no lo hicera y por una vez no discutió.

Entonces sintió una suave caricia en su rostro, ligera como una pluma, pero que le transmitió un cientos de sensanciones y sentimientos, entre ellos cariño, alegría, añoranza y una que sorprendió mucho a la joven... amor.

Desde ese día Chihiro comenzó a recordar. Al principio eran sueños confusos en los que veía figuras de formas extrañas que avanzaban sin tocar el suelo o sentía el viento chocar contra su piel, pero poco a poco se fueron aclarando, las figuras empezaron a aclararse y aunque seguían sin ser normales, se podía ver que llevaban máscaras, y ahora, además del viento notaba que estaba sobre algo vivo y cálido, que estaba cubierto de escamas pálidas y que tenía una larga crin de cabellos verdosos a los que ella se agarraba.  
Y una noche al fin lo recordó todo, cuando en uno de esos sueños vió unos ojos verdes que parecían leerla que la miraban con cariño. En ese momento, su mente fue bombardeada por todos lo que había vivido al otro lado de ese río. Sus padres convertidos en cerdos, Yubaba, Kamaji, Sin Cara, Haku...todo.

También descubrió en ese momento que era lo que le faltaba, era él, Haku. Al darse cuenta de ello, también entendió que lo que sentía por él definitivamente no era cariño, sino amor, ella lo amaba y estaba feliz de darse cuenta y de poder recordarle, quería decírselo, pero como no sabía cómo, decidió salir al balcón de su habitación para intentar algo. Al salir el aire nocturno removió sus cabellos y aunque no estaba segura de que funcionara, dijo en un susurro ¨Haku, cumple pronto tu promesa¨, entonces sintió que la misma brisa que había sentido el día del picnic la acariciaba, pero esta vez no en la mejilla, sino en los labios y comprendió que no tardarían mucho en volver a encontrarse.


End file.
